One or more aspects relate, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to execution of condition-based instructions within such an environment.
Many types of instructions are used in a computing environment in order to perform certain tasks and to control the environment. One type of instruction is a condition-based instruction, in which performance of the instruction depends on a particular condition. This condition may be set by yet another instruction. For instance, with a Load on Condition instruction, provided in the z/Architecture offered by International Business Machines Corporation, a load is performed based on a condition code having one value (which is set by another instruction), and no load is performed based on the condition code having another value.
Further, in other condition-based instructions, one datum is selected based on one value of a condition, and another datum is selected based on another value of the condition.